


Ficlet Collection

by ConsultingTimeLord



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimeLord/pseuds/ConsultingTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tony/Pepper/Thor (Pepporony) ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Collection

Tony could hardly believe his eyes. On the other side of the glass walls of his house stood Thor and Pepper locked in a heated kiss. He almost dropped the cup of coffee in his hand as his grip and jaw slackened at the sight. The two people he loved most in life, completely betraying him. He would’ve felt the pain of it if his body hadn’t been numbed by shock.

Thor’s massive arms were wrapped around Pepper’s waist while her hands were intertwined in his long, blonde hair. Tony almost felt sick. His body was frozen, forced to stand and watch the scene he couldn’t tear his eyes from. Thor pulled her closer so there was no space between them and Tony was amazed how neither one apparently needed to breathe. 

Finally he unfroze, walking over to the nearest flat surface to set down his coffee before heading to the front door. He couldn’t care less that he was still in his pajamas that he’d been in for days. The cold shock melted and slowly replaced itself with the red hot burning of anger. He threw the door open and marched over to the two who were so entangled that he almost couldn’t tell where one ended.

“I hate to interrupt,” he said when they didn’t notice his presence. “But what the hell is going on?”

The two broke apart, almost gasping for breath. 

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper said with a slight giggle as she turned to look at him. Thor did as well, keeping a secure arm around her waist. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m sure you didn’t with a demi-god devouring your face like mutton.” 

“Tony!” Pepper said, a look on her face that clearly showed she was offended and a little bit angry. It was a look Tony knew well.

“Don’t,” Tony snapped, his true anger replacing his usual sarcastic indifference. “You have no right to throw that expression at me.”

“Calm down, Tony,” Thor boomed, a grin on his face that was dangerously close to obliviousness. “Why are you so full of rage?”

“Why do you think!?”

He looked between the two, gesturing wildly at each in turn. He appeared exhausted and exasperated, running a hand through his faintly greying black hair. He almost didn’t catch the worried glance Thor and Pepper shared before turning back to Tony with the same gaze. He rubbed his tired, overworked eyes and crossed his arms, studying the both of them in search of an answer as to why.

“What--what is this? Really.”

“Well,” Pepper began. “You’ve been so preoccupied with your work that we both felt a little left out. You seem to think you can juggle two relationships but the second we decide to cure our loneliness by being with each other, you become completely possessive. We don’t belong to you, I’ll have you know.”

“The lady Pepper is right. You cannot claim us and then ignore us like mere pets.”

Tony looked from Thor to Pepper for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew they were right and he felt guilty about it. His anger cooled, leaving him with an almost sad, hollow feeling. He felt sure they were both going to leave him for one another. They always left him. His face fell a little at the thought.

“I understand,” he replied with a nod. He uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ve been so busy with this new project that I’ve been ignoring everything else in my life and that’s wrong of me. I get it if you want to be with each other instead.”

“Tony!” Thor said, shocked. “We said no such thing.” Thor unwrapped his arm from Pepper’s waist and reached for Tony’s hand. He put up no resistance, allowing the god of thunder to entangle their fingers. He rested his other hand on Tony’s cheek, tilting his head up so they were looking each other in the eye. “We care for you very much. We would just like to see more of you.”

“And not so ragged. You need a break,” Pepper added as she slipped her hand in Tony’s free one.

He stared down at his hands, each holding onto a person he loved and felt incredibly lucky because they also loved him and they loved each other. He knew that moment couldn’t be more perfect until Thor leaned down and kissed him. He felt Pepper let go of his hand before pushing him closer to Thor so that there their bodies were pressed together. A heat surged through him and it increased as Pepper walked behind him and wound her arms around his waist, lightly kissing his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips and the sound of it caused him to realize they were still outside. He pulled back from Thor to give himself a few seconds to speak.

“What do you say we take this party up to my room?” Tony said, arching his eyebrow suggestively.

Pepper smiled, used to his cocky attitude. “I say that’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”


End file.
